The cowboy and the knight
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: A vigilante/Shining Knight one-shot because there needs to be more for the fandom. A light slash so don't worry to much. K for safety reasons. Also a bit of flash/batman at the end but that's the only spoiler you're getting. Hope you like it.


**Hey-ho everyone. Now I pretty much grew up on JLU and Vig/shining has always regulated with me. (That's right, pairing from the first.) I was so disappointed when I saw there wasn't a lot of fics for these two. On that note I came up with one a while back that I meant to write down earlier. Now here's my fic. It's light slash so don't freak out. Enjoy =).**

**PS; I own nothing.**

Shining Knight sat in the watchtower rec room thinking about nothing in particular when suddenly two hands covered his eyes. The knight laughed knowing who would do something so goofy. He felt a light breath at his ear before the "mystery" blinder spoke.

"Guess who sweet stuff." The southern twang in the voice was unmistakable as Sir Justin's overly bold boyfriend Vigilante.

"Hmm…..Clint Eastwood?" The other man laughed and took his hands away before placing a kiss on his love's cheek.

Vigilante and Shining Knight a.k.a. Greg and Justin have been together for almost two years now. Greg is more affectionate publicly than his medieval counterpart. He understood that Justin's upbringing made him think that a relationship like theirs was unnatural. It took a lot of convincing and even more charmingness then Vig was used to trying to convince the knight to go on that first date with him.

_Flashback…_

_ The well-known cowboy hero sat in the cafeteria of the watchtower looking for a special knight. Finally the man was spotted walking in his direction. Smiling Vigilante waved his friend over. The knight spotted him and sat down with his own lunch. _

_ "Hail old friend, what are you up to today?" Vig couldn't help a small grin under his bandana at Sir Justin trying to speak modern. Vig suspected his favorite knight was hanging around flash again. _

_ "Nothin much par'ner. Mostly on tower duty these days. How 'bout you?" The knight thought for a moment and answered in an uncharacteristically shy tone._

_ "I've umm…had a bit on my mind, but it's nothing important." Vig raised a brow at this. Normally Sir Justin was more outspoken then that. He shrugged it off knowing if the man wanted to tell him what was wrong that he would._

Back in present day…

Sir Justin stood up from the sofa he'd been lounging on to face his lover. Justin remembered how difficult it had been for him to accept his feeling for the cowboy. Vig hopped over the seat and embraced the knight. The two weren't shy about their relationship….at least not anymore.

"So what brings you into my arms today love? You seem distressed." Justin had gotten the hang of reading Greg like an open book. Usually the hero could hide his emotions fairly easily, mostly because nobody could see his mouth. Sir Justin however had gotten good at reading his eyes. Vigilante rested his head on the knight's shoulder.

"I just got back from a mission and…well…" Sir Justin was confused. He gestured his lover to follow him out of earshot of the others in the room. Vig nodded and the two headed for Sir Justin's quarters.

_Another flashback…_

_ Sir Justin wondered the hallways of the large spaceship dazed. There was something on his mind he just couldn't let go of. Actually it was a someone. His dear friend Vigilante to be more accurate. The Arthurian knight just couldn't get the western man out of his head. The two became friends shortly after Justin had been sent to the future by Merlin. After about a year of the two hanging out together Justin began to feel something else toward the cowboy. _

_ Sir Justin knew what this new feeling was and he wouldn't accept it. The nuns who raised him along with the many other children of the orphanage taught him such feeling toward another man was sin. Despite the lessons he'd learned as a boy the knight couldn't repress the things he was feeling for long. He needed to find some way to tell Vigilante how he felt for him. Even if the other man didn't share his affections. _

Back to present day…

When the couple reached Sir Justin's room the tapped the key pad to lock it from the inside. Once done the knight pulled back his cowl to reveal messy light blonde hair. He walked over to his lover seated on the bed. The knight pulled his boyfriend close to his chest as he felt the cowboy begin to shake. This confused Sir Justin even more; he cupped his love's chin to bring the man to eye level. His eyes widened slightly at his lover. Vigilante had some small tears forming in his eyes. Sir Justin felt a pain in his heart and hugged the other man tight.

"My love, did something happen?" Hearing the gentle concern in his boyfriend's tone Vig lost it and began to sob into Justin's chest.

"I…I…I'm just…so…so lucky…to have you." He choked out through sobs. Sir Justin was shocked at his love but didn't question further. The two sat there for about fifteen minutes before Vig finally calmed down. The knight again brought his love's eyes to meet his own.

"What happened Greg?" Greg didn't respond right away. He thought how to word his tale without upsetting himself again. Greg hated to cry in front of others.

"Well….I was on a mission with Star Girl and Flash lookin into some illegal trafficking ring in South Africa. We busted the gang and got out all the victims that were still alive." He froze at the last part to take a deep breath before continuing.

"But there was this one man that I can forget." Sir Justin crinkled his brow in worry.

"Who was he love?" Greg rested his head against Sir Justin's shoulder again and sighed.

"He was a man I'd grown up with. I was surprised to see him there really. I remembered us playin together as kids and I asked him why he was there."

"Did he answer or is the answer the reason you are acting this way?" Greg nodded and sighed again.

"He told me he'd gotten mixed up in it because of his no good rat ex-boyfriend. Turns out he was one of the leaders of the ring and dragged the man into it by force. He'd trusted the man with his life, he thought the guy loved him...but he was just being used to get new blood for the customers." Sir Justin gasped at this and pressed his head to Greg's. They sat there for a while in a contented silents. Neither one spoke for about seven minutes before Sir Justin piped up.

"So that is why you said you are lucky to have me." Greg nodded against his love's shoulder. He could tell that Justin was holding back a lot of anger while comforting him. He smiled at the thought of his knight's loyalty to him.

_Last Flashback..._

_It took all the courage the cowboy had to walk up to his old friend's room door and knock knowing what he was gonna do. A moment later the Shining Knight answered the door, his cowl was down and the man couldn't help a hidden smile at how adorable his dear friend was. _

_"Well howdy there SK. Mind it we talk a bit?" The knight smiled at his old friend and gestured him to come in._

_"What is it you wish to speak of Vigilante?" Vig took a deep breath and turned around saying quickly._

_"IreallylikeyoualotandIthinkwecouldreallymakeitworksowillyougooutwithme?!" SK blushed at his friend's outburst. It's true he'd been wanting to court Vigilante for some time know, but he never thought that the other man would make the first move. More over that he'd make any move at all. _

_"Oh umm...Vigilante I-I'm flattered but..." Vig put a hand up to quiet the knight._

_"I know what you're gonna say par'ner and I understand. The time you grew up in wasn't the most tolerant the human race has ever been, but this is another time, a time were people accept each other for who they are and don't burn you at the steak for loving someone of the same sex." SK thought for a moment and remembered what he'd been taught as a child. After a bit of thought he finally smiled knowing Vigilante was right. _

_"Alright Greg, I'll give it a shot, but let's take it slow okay." He said the last part a little shyly. Vig laughed at this and took the knight's hand._

_"You won't regret it buddy." Smiling SK retorted._

_"I should hope not." The two then walked out of the room still hand and hand just as Batman was walking by. SK tried to pull his hand away but Vig held him firm. Batman saw the two and gave a small smirk._

_"So when did this happen?" His tone was surprisingly teasing. _

_"Just 'bout two minutes ago." Vig shot back. Batman nodded and continued down the hallway._

_"See Sir Justin, it's nothin to worry 'bout." Sir Justin smiled nodding as the two walked down the hall towards the hanger._

Back in present day...

The two men sat on the bed for a moment before Greg looked up to his knight.

"Justin would it be alright if I stayed with you tonight? I really don't feel like being on my own right now." Sir Justin nodded to his lover smiling.

"Of course love. You are always welcome to stay with me, you know that." Vig smiled and hugged Sir Justin tight. The knight returned the hug and the two stood up.

"Now I don't now 'bout you par'ner but all the emotional stuff got me pretty hungry." Justin smiled at his love's 180 turn in mood.

"Agreed, let us make hast to the mess hall." With that the two headed out of the bedroom hand and hand. As they came out the door they saw Batman walking in the same direction they were heading. He turned his head catching eye with the couple. He smirked and used the same teasing tone.

"So when's the wedding?" With that he stalked off leaving the two men stunned in place.

"He was only joking right Greg?" The cowboy turned his head not meeting his boyfriend's eyes.

"Greg?" Vig turned to his knight and pulled down his bandana.

"Actually I was planin on keepin this under wraps until this weekend but looks like Batman ruined the surprise." With that Vig took a small box out of his pocket and smiling got down on one knee.

"Now I'm not one for big romanic speeches so I'll cut right to the chase. Justin will you marry me?" Sir Justin gasped a bit and began to tear up.

"Oh yes my love of course I will." He stated as Vig stood up. The cowboy slipped the ring on his fiance's finger and the two embraced. The few other heroes in the hallway at the time clapped and whistled for the newly engaged couple. Both men smiled at the congratulation they received as the walked to the watchtower cafeteria.

"Well if it isn't the love birds themselves." Superman cheered as they came into the room.

"Wow word sure does travel fast 'round here." Vig stated a bit uneasy from all the attention.

"Agreed." Was all Sir Justin could manage to say. Flash came up to the pair grinning as he does.

"Looks like you two are finally taking the next step. Sure took you long enough." And he ran off again. The two men looked at each other and smiled happy that they had so much support.

(Somewhere else on the watchtower...)

Batman clicked away at a computer then the scarlet speedster came in. He walked up behind the bat wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

"Looks like we're not the only gay couple on base anymore. Now Vig and SK are engaged." Batman stopped what he was doing and turned to his husband.

"The only difference is that we've been married five months and they've been engaged five minutes." Flash laughed kissing his husband gently.

"I'll see ya at home later alright babe." The bat nodded and Flash left. Smiling to himself Batman continued to work.

"If only they knew the day I saw them holding hands for the first time was also the day I'd proposed to Wally." Batman thought out loud.

**Well everyone that about wraps it up for this one. Yes I did put a flash/batman in at the end, don't judge. Tell me what you thought, but nothing negative alright. Bye-bye =).**


End file.
